Café
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Ele já não podia distinguir o que era verdade e o que era mentira, mas tinha Sirius com ele e isso bastava.


Fic escrita para o **III Challenge Sirius/Remus **do 6V

Como vocês bem sabem, Harry Potter não me pertecem, muito menos essas coisas fofas aqui.

* * *

**Café**

_Por Lihhelsing_

* * *

Pude sentir os fios de cabelos negros dele enrolados em meus dedos, meus olhos sustentavam os dele de uma forma que só nós mesmos poderíamos compreender, fechados.

Suspirei calmamente, de um jeito que não fazia a tanto tempo que quase me faltou ar. Podia contar as linhas do rosto dele, desde as mais antigas que já não se faziam presentes, até aquelas adquiridas numa noite insone, na qual eu não voltei cedo para casa. Eu ri pensando em todas as brigas que tivemos por aquele motivo. Besteira, éramos tão jovens e nunca pensamos que um dia, não teríamos mais um ao outro.

Sorri quase inconscientemente, estar com Sirius era sinônimo dos meus sorrisos bobos de um adolescente apaixonado. Eu já não era tão novo quanto dá primeira vez que o olhei com os olhos brilhantes de amor, mas o sentimento que fluía pelas minhas orbes e o envolvia por completo, era o mesmo.

Nós ainda éramos os mesmos e isso bastava de todas as formas.

Pisquei me forçando a abrir os olhos e procurando instintivamente as mãos de Sirius, para que esquentassem as minhas como ele adorava fazer sempre. Não as encontrei e, diferente do que eu esperava, tampouco fui capaz de achá-lo. Ouvi água caindo brutalmente contra algo, a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta.

"Pads?" Arrisquei tentando entender como ele teria se levantado tão rápido a ponto de nem eu mesmo ter _sentido._ Aposto que quando contasse, Sirius riria muito e diria que eu já não sentia mais as coisas como antigamente.

O quarto estava gélido e vazio e eu tremi, as vozes na cozinha me distrairiam do objetivo principal, Sirius, e apanhei a camisa azul Royal amassada e jogada na poltrona, saindo do aposento, bufando com o silêncio.

"Estou na cozinha..." Foi quase um sussurro engasgado, mas eu sabia que ele escutaria mesmo se estivesse do outro lado do mundo. Antes de ouvir, Sirius podia me _sentir_ e isso era o suficiente para que ele soubesse tudo, até mesmo a cor da minha cueca, sobre mim sem precisar estar me vendo.

Desci as escadas, ajeitando o último botão da camisa e caminhei lentamente até a porta da cozinha, ainda tinha esperanças de que Sirius apresasse o seu banho por saber que eu já não tinha mais paciência de esperá-lo e me encontrasse para que minha excursão de café-da-manhã não fosse tão solitária.

Depois de perceber que eu estava parecendo um idiota andando aquela velocidade rolei os olhos e empurrei a porta da cozinha na minha calma costumeira. Sorri para todos verdadeiramente, mas os olhos que me encontraram quase tremiam. A conversa se silenciou.

"Bom dia," ignorei aquele silêncio repentino e imaginei que fosse porque as crianças poderiam estar tentando ouvir algum dos planos da Ordem "Não vi Ron, Hermione e nem Harry lá fora." Tentei consolá-los de forma falha enquanto unia duas canecas de porcelana nas mãos e me dirigia à grande garrafa térmica entupida de café que Molly insistia em preparar para nós todas as manhãs

"Eles estão na escola, Remus." Tonks me recordou aquilo num tom que transbordava pena, como se eu tivesse dificuldade de entender alguma coisa, ou estivesse retardado. Ignorei as tentativas falhas dela de me chamar atenção e sentei-me no lugar de sempre, apoiando uma das canecas na frente da cadeira vaga ao meu lado e colocando leite vagarosamente.

O silêncio permaneceu e, para evitar maiores constrangimentos continuei a cena rotineira de todas as manhãs na casa dos Black, que agora servia de quartel da Ordem, e mirei a pequena janela contando as folhas secas enquanto elas deslizavam pelo ar, numa dança sincronizada.

"Remus..." Molly tocou meu braço esquerdo delicadamente, sua voz baixa era quase uma súplica para que eu mirasse os olhos cansados dela "Para quem é essa xícara?"

Fiz como ela pediu enquanto meus lábios se dobravam num sorriso típico "Para Sirius, é claro. Vocês sabem que ele adora tomar café com l-"

"Você sabe que ele est-" Bem, não é nada delicado interromper alguém, mas lá veio Tonks com sua sabedoria extra para me dar e eu não estava com saco para ouvir as ladainhas dela.

"Sim," Assenti forçando um sorriso para a mulher de cabelos roxos que se sentava exatamente a minha frente, os olhos vermelhos e inchados indicavam que ela havia chorado durante a noite, mas eu não estava nem um pouco afim de saber porque. Algo nela me irritava profundamente e Sirius mesmo suspeitava que ela tinha ciúmes do nosso relacionamento e buscava minha atenção numa tentativa deprimente de me fazer perceber que amava ela e não ele "Eu _sei_ que ele está no banho, Tonks. Obrigado pelo lembrete."

Dei nossa conversa por encerrada e acho que ela entendeu o recado, se levantando da mesa e sumindo pela porta da cozinha. Francamente, acho que essa mulher não bate muito bem da cabeça.

Beberiquei meu café calmamente enquanto as pessoas, uma a uma, foram deixando a mesa. O dia não estava exatamente comum para uma tarde calma de Outono, será que tinha acontecido algo que eu não sabia? Interrogaria Molly mais tarde, mas agora estava querendo saber porque Sirius estava demorando tanto.

Não sei quantas horas exatamente se passaram, mas quando a mulher de cabelos ruivos entrou novamente na cozinha, entendi que era hora de começar a preparar o almoço então deveria ser mais ou menos onze horas. Só não suspeitei que ela teria adiado aquele momento tanto.

"Moly..." Pensei em começar a conversa com um assunto aleatório para depois intimá-la, mas me lembrei de alguns avisos de seus filhos de que a mãe detestava companhia na cozinha. "O que houve?"

"Não sei o que quer dizer, Remus." Ela estava de costas para mim enquanto lavava as mãos e juntava todos os materiais para o almoço.

"Bem, eu não sou bobo, sabe?" Tentei ser o mais doce possível e eu realmente conseguia aquilo por mais rude que a frase pudesse parecer "E percebi o silêncio repentino hoje de manhã. Aconteceu algo que eu deveria saber? Talvez algo com Harry..."

Joguei aquele nome numa simples tentativa de adivinhação. Eu sabia que eles entendiam a ligação que eu tinha com ele, mas que também sabiam que Sirius enlouqueceria se algo acontecesse com o garoto e constataram que eu, provavelmente, contaria a ele.

Ela me olhou intensamente em seguida, não desviou seu olhar triste nem por um segundo, parecia lutar consigo mesma e ponderar sobre contar a mim ou não.

"Eu não conto para Sirius se esse for o problema..."

"Ah Remus..." Ela suspirou pesadamente enquanto as lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos, parecia que eu tinha dito as palavras certas para que ela confiasse em mim. "É que..." Molly congelou enquanto pescava minhas emoções transparentes em meus olhos. Eu sabia que estava calmo e feliz e tive medo de que aquilo pudesse impedi-la de contar, mas não mudei. A mudança a assustaria mais ainda.

Com um movimento de mãos a incentivei a continuar a frase "Bem, Harry caiu da vassoura ontem. Quebrou alguns ossos e está inconsciente há algumas horas..." A simples lembrança da informação a fez chorar mais e eu me contive para abraçá-la, apenas afagando seu ombro com compaixão. Aquilo realmente atordoaria Sirius e o faria querer, desesperadamente, sair da casa em que estava confinado para ver o afilhado. Padfoot não media as conseqüências de seus atos e aquilo poderia ser fatal para ele e para todos nós.

Evitei seus olhos cheios de tristeza e prometi que não diria nada ao padrinho coruja, tentando contagiá-la com uma risada. Apanhei a caneca de Sirius e me levantei da mesa.

"Remus, você não quer deixar a caneca aqui?" Ela tentou, esperançosa. Provavelmente odiava a idéia de que Sirius pudesse derrubar café com leite nos tapetes da casa.

"Está tudo bem, Molly. Eu cuidarei para que ele tome tudo sem derrubar" Dei uma piscadinha com o olho esquerdo e coloquei delicadamente a caneca vazia dentro da pia.

"Não quer então esperar café quente? Depois do almoço..."

"Estou certo de que Sirius tem que se acostumar a se socializar com as pessoas, aprendendo que só terá café quente se vier até aqui" Sorri abertamente para ela, e atravessei a porta, os olhares na sala me seguiam de esgoela. Dei de ombros tendo certeza de que era pelo medo da reação de Sirius caso soubesse de Harry e subi as escadas silenciosamente.

O quarto estava do mesmo jeito que deixei quando saí e devo confessar que aquilo me incomodou. A porta do banheiro ainda estava entreaberta.

"Sirius, temos que conversar." Meu tom saiu mais sério do que deveria e soltei uma risada em seguida, o vento da janela aberta arrepiou os pelos do meu braço descoberto pela manga da camisa e jogou para dentro do quarto uma folha seca. Meneei a cabeça, apanhado-a a colocando de lado junto com a caneca de café e me deitei na cama, fechado os olhos.

_Sirius me segurou pela cintura de uma forma que nunca havia feito antes e me beijou. Seus lábios tinham gosto de café com leite, mas era muito melhor do que beber diretamente na xícara, tinha o gosto doce Sirius que brigava com toda amargura da bebida e aquilo me conquistou. _

_Senti sua língua invadindo minha boca e permiti. Aquilo me parecia tão errado, mas eu realmente não estava me importando muito. As folhas secas amontoadas nos camuflavam e as nuvens cobriam o sol fazendo a brisa de outono se tornar gelada._

_O corpo de Sirius rapidamente se aproximou do meu e me esquentou. Ele sempre me esquentava e eu gostava daquilo. Joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele numa tentativa impossível de trazê-lo mais para perto de mim. Queria romper aquela distância que insistia em se postar entre nós, cobrir todas as moléculas que ainda existiam entre nossos corpos. _

_O beijo acabou cedo demais, mas se multiplicaram de tal forma que era raro não ver os lábios dele tomando os meus carinhosamente durante uma conversa ou um almoço. Sigilo nunca foi o nosso forte, mas evitávamos ficar perto demais quando havia outros por perto. _

Sorri para a lembrança distante do nosso primeiro beijo e temi, pensando quando havia sido a última vez que tinha sentido aquele gosto que mesclava entre o doce de Sirius e o amargo do café. Tentei me lembrar quando tinha ficado tão viciado nele.

Senti lábios quentes sobre os meus e não precisei abrir os olhos para saber que era ele. Se eu pudesse fecharia os olhos para sempre, sabia que Sirius sempre me guiaria no escuro e nunca me deixaria cair.

Envolvi-o com meus braços e vi que ele estava sem camisa, sorri a aquela atitude dele e senti seu cheiro invadir-me as narinas. Deixei que o gosto de café estivesse impregnado em minha boca para então soltar-me de seu beijo carinhoso e afundar minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

Suas mãos estavam acariciando meu quadril e aquilo me lembrou o quanto eu gostava quando as coisas se resumiam ao medo de que alguém descobrisse sobre nós. Nos dias de hoje as preocupações estavam triplicadas, e aumentavam dia a dia de forma assustadora. Os momentos em que podia simplesmente deitar-me ao seu lado e conversar sobre o nada se extinguiam rapidamente.

Joguei seu corpo para o lado e enrosquei-me nele, entrelaçando nossas mãos. Ele me abraçou protetoramente e descansou minha cabeça em seu peito. Pude sentir seus lábios pressionados contra minha testa e soube que poderia dormir naquele momento e, quando acordasse, eu estaria seguro.

_As folhas secas não paravam de cair e algumas insistiam em se prender nos cabelos embaraçados de Sirius. Se aquilo não fosse totalmente irracional eu diria que sentia ciúmes delas e ele riria da minha possessividade mas com alguma sorte ele me beijaria antes de começar o assunto sério. _

"_Moony..." seus dedos quentes acariciavam os meus, ambos arrepiados devido ao frio e ansiando pelo contato físico que se viria depois daquela conversa vital. "Eu acho que nós deveríamos arriscar..."_

_Acho que meus olhos se arregalaram, eu não estava esperando aquela decisão vinda _dele_. Já tinha pensado inúmeras vezes em contar sobre nosso relacionamento a todos, mas nunca, jamais, havia dito aquilo exatamente porque achava que ele seria totalmente contra. _

"_Bem Pads... Eu acho que cedo ou tarde alguém vai descobrir. Sabe como é, não é todo dia que Remus Lupin acorda repentinamente com um hematoma enorme no pescoço." Ele riu e eu gostei daquilo. Adorava vê-lo sorrir e por isso, evitava, de todas as formas, brigas, discussões e assuntos tristes. "Apesar de acreditar, seriamente, que James e Lily já sabem..." _

_Suas feições paralisaram naquela posição ao cogitar aquela idéia que sempre lhe pareceu besteira. Para falar a verdade ele já tinha comentado que reparou uma certa malícia em James quando falava de mim, mas nunca sequer pensou em ligar uma coisa a outra. _

"_Sirius, você é tão inocente de vez em quando..."_

"_Inocente?" Eu assenti sem perceber o olhar maldoso que ele me lançava e não pude me livrar dos braços dele quando me agarrou pela cintura e rolamos juntos no chão. Não que eu quisesse me soltar daquele abraço e de qualquer outra coisa que viria a seguir. Coincidentemente usava a mesma camisa azul Royal e ela também estava jogada na grama enquanto nós continuávamos juntos._

Tentei acostumar-me ao escuro repentino. Não pude ter certeza de quantas horas tinha dormido, mas sabia que já passara da hora do almoço há tempos. Me peguei pensando se Sirius tinha ido comer na cozinha já que ele não estava mais deitado ao meu lado mas obtive a resposta sem precisar tornar a pergunta audível. O som de uma caneca sendo retirada da mesa foi o suficiente para saber que ele tinha ficado ali, me observando dormir e bebericando seu café com leite gelado enquanto eu não acordava.

"Sirius, você não pode viver só de café..." Sorri ao lembrar quantas vezes eu tinha lhe lembrado isso, e em todas ele simplesmente parecia não ligar. Talvez tivesse medo que, sem o gosto do café, eu não gostasse mais tanto de seu beijo. Ele era tão infantil de vez em quando que eu não tinha certeza de que aquela idéia não tivesse passado por sua cabeça.

Ele só deveria saber que eu seria apaixonado por ele mesmo se seu beijo tivesse sabor de pimenta, ou de chocolate. Por que antes de qualquer outra coisa, seu beijo tinha gosto de Sirius e isso era o importante para mim. Da mesma forma que ele podia passar litros de perfume, eu seria completamente apaixonado enquanto ele ainda cheirasse daquela forma embriagante e viciante que era só dele.

A porta se abriu e se fechou rapidamente, enquanto o vulto de Sirius apressava-se para fora do aposento. Estranhei, mas imaginei que fosse tão tarde da noite que teríamos que jantar no quarto mesmo. Me sentei na cama, me espreguiçando e não me surpreendi quando vi minha camisa dobrada displicentemente sobre a poltrona ao lado da cama. Meus olhos já acostumados à escuridão doeram um pouco quando a porta se abriu novamente e Sirius pulou para dentro do quarto.

Pisquei diversas vezes tentando me acostumar e estranhei os cabelos curtos e bagunçados dele da mesma forma que estranhei sua voz mais fina e infantil.

"Remus, precisamos conversar..." Um tom delicado mas decidido me envolveu e os estranhamentos não pareceram ser relevantes naquele momento.

"Tudo bem, Sirius. O que é?" Ele bufou a minha frente e saiu a passos largos até o interruptor, pressionando-o. Meus olhos arderam e eu pressionei-os fechados.

"Abra." Sua voz estava dura e aquilo me assustou. Talvez ele soubesse que eu tinha escondido sobre Harry e estava bravo.

Esperei acostumar-me a luz e mirei a figura masculina parada a minha frente. Não era Sirius. Entendi o porque das mãos vazias, mas não o porque da irritação que sobressaltava seu timbre de voz.

"Ah, oi Harry." Ele balançou a cabeça e tornou a se sentar na cama a minha frente. Suas feições estavam preocupadas e seus olhos fugiam dos meus. "Eu achei que estivesse machucado."

"Remus..." Ele suspirou enquanto dizia meu nome e eu encorajei-o a continuar. "Eu não me machuquei." Meu rosto se iluminou mas não entendi a mentira de Molly mais cedo "Molly disse isso porque estava com medo de te contar a verdade."

Eu assenti, compreendendo. Mas não soube dizer o que seria tão sério que faria Harry sair da escola para vir conversar comigo.

"Escuta, eu entendo. Foi difícil para mim também. Mas, acredite, não dói tanto quando tentamos aceitar a verdade ao invés de viver numa mentira."

Ele não sorria, seu rosto estava contorcido e seus olhos caídos, tristes. Busquei em minha mente qualquer informação que pudesse me fazer sofrer, mas tudo que consegui pensar foi em Sirius batendo os pés na cozinha, esperando para poder trazer o jantar para nós e aquilo me fez evitar um sorriso. Com Sirius ali, nada me faria sofrer. Eu sabia que ele me protegeria sob seus braços em todos os momentos e aquilo era completamente reconfortante para me dar, até mesmo durante uma guerra, uma calma total por dentro.

"Remus..." Ele recomeçou e seus olhos miravam-me mergulhados em uma dor tão profunda que parecia me dominar também. "Sirius está morto. Você tem que aceitar isso, por mais difícil que seja, você tem que acreditar e tem que superar logo. Já faz um ano!"

Sua voz nunca soou tão verdadeira e triste. Eu absorvi cada palavra como se não fosse capaz de acreditar nelas. Aquela não era a minha verdade e eu, definitivamente, não queria que fosse. Tudo fazia sentido então. Eu estava preso na minha própria mente, envolvido pelo medo de perder Sirius.

O medo que me dominou por tanto tempo que só agora eu via que era verdade. Eu tinha perdido a minha capacidade de definir algo como verdade ou mentira e Harry tinha acabado de me puxar para a realidade. A minha triste realidade sem Sirius.

"Remus eu... Eu sinto muito." Ele afagou de leve minha mão.

"Eu também sinto..." Ergui meus olhos a altura dos dele "Eu vou ficar bem, vá dormir..."

Ele não pareceu querer discutir aquilo, apenas se mostrava culpado por ter sido ele que abriu meus olhos para a realidade a qual eu os tinha fechado tão decididamente. Não era culpa dele, nem de Sirius. Era apenas minha.

O quarto ficou vazio e gelado e eu percebi que nunca mais poderia sentir o gosto de Sirius, o cheiro dele. Ou o calor de sua pele em contato com a minha. Tudo pareceu cair a minha volta, tanto a gota de café gelado que escorriam imprudentemente pela xícara trincada quanto a folha seca das árvores de Outono, que deslizava pelo ar melancolicamente. Eu percebi que já estava no fundo do poço há muito tempo e não havia mais Sirius para me segurar, a minha realidade inventada não era mais suficiente para evitar aquela dor avassaladora que me dominou, separando meu coração pedaço por pedaço.

Aquela era a realidade dos corações partidos e das lágrimas. E eu não saberia dizer quantas vezes tinha chorado por Sirius, apenas que agora eu chorava por ele o tempo todo, por dentro. Eu sentia falta dele.

Mergulhei em cada copo de café, me empenhando em encontrar um que não me lembrasse o gosto dele. Ou talvez eu estivesse simplesmente procurando algum que tivesse aquela mistura de Sirius e café com leite.

**

* * *

N/A: **Considerações finais; Foi usada a linha_ "É que eu tô sozinho a tanto tempo que eu me esqueci o que é verdade e o que é mentira em volta de mim"_

E os itens Café com Leite e Outono, com o devido bônus ligado a eles.

Beijo!


End file.
